The Veil Between Worlds
by Water Labrador96
Summary: The world is in danger and It'll be up to one human to save it. However, they have to not only travel to the Pokemon World, but become one as well. Together with a Sceptile and his two mates, as well as a former Greninja thief, a troubled Primarina and an orphaned Sandslash, they must embark on this quest to save the world. Rated M for violence, blood, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

POV Third-Person

When Alex came to, the first thing they were aware of was the throbing in their head. As they looked around the blank, grey expanse they wondered where they had found themselves.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" They noticed right away that their voice carried an echo, but dispite that there wasn't a single sound to be heard.

They started to wonder around the expanse but no matter where they went, the surroundings stayed the same. Then before their eyes they saw a humanoid figure start to approach them. At first fear set in, but as they got closer Alex noticed that it was a Pokemon, a Delphox to be exact. They then noticed that the Delphox in front of them had light grey eyes and wore a blue and silver necklace, just like them.

"Who are you?" "I am you, and you are me. It's time to leave our life as a human behind and answer a higher calling." "And that is?" "You'll learn soon enough."

Alex suddenly felt a pair of hands shove them, sending them forward and into the Delphox's open arms.

Deep within the Omega Forest stood a male Sceptile staring into the partly cloudy sky. Deep down he felt like something was wrong, but didn't know what. His close friends/mates felt it as well, but weren't any more informed than he was. '_Something is wrong in the world, but just what is it?_ '

**A/N: I've returned. I'm sure some of you have missed me and if not then oh well. Sorry if it seems a bit short, will try to add more next chapter, and I'll try and update my other stories when I can. Wate****rlabrador96 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

POV Third-Person

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Omega Forest. The sounds of bird Pokemon chirping rang throughout, Combees buzzed about collecting pollen to take back their queen to turn into honey, and the many other inhabitants went about their daily business, whatever that entitled. In the northern side of the forest was a cave inhabited by three mons, a male Typhlosion, a male Sceptile, and a female Goodra. The three of the have been friends since they had met when they were teenagers and with such a strong friendship eventually came love.

Two years earlier during the winter, the three friends came to terms with their feelings for each other, forming a three partner relationship. It hasn't always been easy for them, but by talking things out with each other and doing their best that neither one of them are neglected, the trio have been able to build a strong relationship built on a lifetime of friendship, trust, and communication.

Inside Belle is busy preparing lunch for Logan and Riley, who were out scavenging for food and training respectfully. She ended up using a Flamethrower to help bring the pot hanging over the fire pit to a boil and started to add some Pecha, Oran, and Cheri berries to the mix of herbs, fruit, and veggies. She had always loved cooking, doing so as much as possible in her younger years dispite the fact that she didn't have any arms as a Goomy. Never the less, both Logan and Riley had supported her through it all and both were overjoyed when she had suggested that the three of them move in with each other.

The thought of those childhood days brought a smile to her face. Her and Riley had always been very outgoing and friendly, easily making friends with those that they met as well as each other. Riley had once lived in the Ashfell Mountains with his parents, three brothers and two sisters until his mom brought him and his twin sister Amber to Omega Forest. The reason still being unknown to him and Amber, but he didn't mind at all since he'd meet the two mons that'd become his best friends and lovers.

Logan was the more quiet and secluded of the trio, often remaining quiet or saying as little as possible when talking with others. Being befriended by Riley and Belle ended up breaking him out of his shell a bit, making him a bit more talkitive at least around them. Though he's also the one that they know the least about. All they do know is that him and his mom used to live in the Emerald Forest to the west. What happend to make them move he never explained. Same thing when the topic of his father came up, simply saying that he never knew him and to change the subject.

Meanwile in a rocky clearing to the south of the cave. Riley was hard at work training as he did almost every day. Sure there wasn't much need to do so: he was fully evolved and unlike the mountains he had been born in, there wasn't much need to compete for food and territory. Never the less it was a habit he had gotten into and while he didn't do the constent dawn to dusk training like he used to, he still made it a regular part of his routine. He had Logan to thank for putting together a slingshot that slung stones into the air, allowing him to practice hitting airborne objects as well as ones that shot stones at him, letting him sharpen his reflexes and make him better at dodging. Personally he wanted to leave the forest and go on an adventure, maybe head back to the Ashfell Mountains and see his dad, brothers, and sister. Though he knew that it wouldn't be the same without Logan and Belle acompaining him. He has considered talking them into joining him, but at the same time he truely enjoyed life in Omega Forest. One thing he had wondered about for some time, doubly so after his double confession to Logan and Belle, was if he'd make a good father. He wanted to start a family with Logan and Belle, a desire he had so far only shared with Logan. The Sceptile was in full agreement and insisted he talk to Belle about it but the idea of it worried him. What if him and Belle couldn't conceive an egg? Sure if one was borne between her and Logan, it would still technically be his but at the same time it wouldn't. His father drilled into his head that the blood bonds between family were important and while he now knew that familer bonds could indeed form between individuals that aren't related by blood, but his father's words still hung in the back of his mind. He pushed them aside for now, what he truely hoped for was when Logan finally trusted him and Belle to know the details of his past.

**A/N: Some info about Belle, Riley, and Logan. Eventually plan to start doing chapters from a first-person point of view. Read, review and let me know if there's anything thing I should fix. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

POV Logan

"Sorry Logan. My Leppa and Lum berries haven't been growing very well this year."

The Breloom in front of me was truely upset that he didn't have enough of the berries I usually requested. "Don't worry about it Barry." I replied. "I know that you and your parents work hard to grow all these berries. If you manage to get a good harvest of them though, feel free to let me know."

"Sure thing Logan." With that he headed back to the fields to care for the berries while I figured I should start heading back home. Since moving to Omega Forest Barry had been my only friend, his parents being friends of mine, and I had spent alot of time at the berry fields. Even after meeting Belle and Riley didn't keep me from not being friends with him or visiting the fields. After moving in with Belle and Riley, they agreed that it would be best for me to be the main one collecting berries and whatever else I'd find. Doubly so since Riley has been banned from going to the fields, at least without me. I'm not fully sure what led to Riley getting banned other than it apparently involved the Pinap fields, a Fire Stone and some Tamato berry juice. No matter how much me or Belle probed him or Barry for answers, they insisted on not talking about it. As for Belle she had tried before, only to mostly come back with berries that were on the sour side. While me and Riley didn't mind the occasinal sour berry, when it would be all she'd bring it got a bit overwhelming. Riley enjoyed berries that were either spicy or even bitter, with a hidden love for Orans and I enjoyed sweet berries with the occasinal spicy or dry.

The walk home was peaceful as always. I briefly found myself thinking back to my old home back in Emerald Forest.

_"Logan, what the hell happend in there? Where's Sylvia?" "Hank...I..."_

'_No. All of that's over and done. It needs to stay in the past.'_ Besides, moving here was for the best. We left all the troubled memories behind us and I was able to meet Barry, Riley, and Belle. I shook the memories aside, instead looking forward to the future. Belle had always wanted to be a mother, me and Riley confessing strengthing it, and I was in support of it having told her as much, leaving Riley as the only one undecided. At least as far as she knew. I knew Riley wanted a family like her, but was trying to overcome some doubts that he had. I tried to encourage him to talk things out with Belle, try and ease his concerns.

The walk was pretty uneventful, which I didn't mind. As I munched on a Sitrus berry, my mind wondered back to a conversation that I'd had with Riley regarding his dad and other siblings. I recalled that his father had been a pretty strict teacher with a hidden heart of gold. As for his older siblings, they had taught him all kinds of tips and tricks and always watched out for each other as well as him and Amber. Naturally he ended up asking about my father, a topic I still found difficult to talk about but I tried to assure him that one day, I would tell him and Belle about my father and childhood in Emerald Forest. Belle had once asked why I was so guarded about my past, but I didn't have a suitible answer for her. The grief was still too raw and painful, yet her and Riley were my best friends who I trusted a great deal. _'I will tell them everything. Someday soon.' _

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but here's the next chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as I can. Review and let me know if there is anything I should fix, change, or add.**


	4. Chapter 4

POV Alex

The first thing I became aware was a pounding in my head and the chirping of birds. _'Where am I?' _Opening my eyes revieled that I was in a forest, but when did I get here? Sitting up, I reached up to rub the back of my head. _'Wait, why does my hair feel so short and coarse?' _Bringing by hand back, I was shocked to see that my hand was replaced with a black paw. "What the hell?" I looked down at myself and saw the orange colored fur on my chest, white on my stomach and from the waist down was red fur that covered my crotch and legs like a skirt that ended at my ankles. My necklace remained around my neck surprisenly. Running my paws over my head I felt the large fluffy fox ears that I now had. Standing up I noticed my new bushy tail. Laying on the ground was a wand-like stick. I wasn't sure why it was next to me, but I had the feeling that it was important. I picked it up and wondered which direction I should head in. "Maybe, this way." I didn't know where I was or how I got here but perhaps I could find out why and make my way back home.

POV Riley

After a productive afternoon of training, I figured it would be best to head home, doubly so since Belle would no doubt be done with lunch. As I walked, I briefly considered talking to Belle and Logan about heading on an adventure. I wasn't sure where we'd go, but I considered maybe heading back to the Ashfell Mountains and see how dad and my older siblings were doing. Though I had also thought of heading to the Emerald Forest, but at the same time I felt that Logan wouldn't appreciate it. If there was one thing me and Belle did know, it was that whatever happend to him, it was something pretty bad and he still hadn't come to terms with it. I remember hearing about a place called the Alpha Peaks from mom. Maybe she'd offer directions there if I could convince Belle and Logan to come with me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a puzzled looking Delphox. I'd personally never seen a Delphox, and from what I gathered from Belle and several others that no Delphox's lived here in Omega Forest so I was left wondering what brought this one here. "Maybe this way Or perhaps that way..." they muttered out loud. "You okay?" I asked. They jumped in surprise before turning to face me. "Well, actually..." they paused for a moment as if thinking about something. "Could you tell me where I am?" "Omega Forest." "Hmm." "Where are you from?" "I don't remember." "You don't?" "No. I don't have any idea how I got here either." Before I could ask any other questions, the sound of their stomach growling. "Ugh. Sorry stomach's been growling all day." "You haven't tried forging for any berries? I know a fact that the way behind you there are some Oran bushes." "Those were edible?" I honestly was concerned now. For a moment I wondered what Belle would do if she were here, and the answer came to me fairly quickly. "If you need somewhere to stay for tonight, you can come with me back to my place." "For real?" "Yeah. Follow me and stay close. We live in the depths of the forest and it can be easy to get lost if you don't know your way." "We? We who?"

**A/N: *Gasp* A wild chapter appeared! In any case I'm still here, still trying to get my stories going. Next chapter Alex get's to meet Logan and Belle, and during her first night as a Pokemon she'll receive a dream hinting at what's to come and her role in all of it. Untill next this Water Labrador 96 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

POV Logan

I used to wooden paddle to pull my pie from the oven and checked to see how close it was to being done. I enjoyed helping Belle in the kitchen every now and again. And once I'd returned home I didn't mind putting a pie together for dinner tonight. "I'm home!" Riley called out. Belle hustled out to go welcome him. "Welcome home Fireball." I smirked a little. Belle has used that nickname of Fireball for Riley since we were teens and it continued as we got older. "Oh? And who's this?" My whole body tensed up in response to her question. "This is Alex. I invited them over since they're new here and needed a place to stay." "Okay, well nice to meet you Alex! I'm Belle, Riley's wife. Come with me to the kitchen and meet our husband Logan." "Wait. So are all three of you in a relationship together?" I heard them ask as they neared the kitchen. "Yup! We've know each other since we were kids and while some days can be kinda rough, we make it through regardless." The two of them entered and I saw that this Alex was a androgynous looking Delphox with light grey eyes and a blue and silver necklace. "And this is him." "Nice to meet you." Alex remarked. I simply nodded back. Something didn't feel right about them. My gut was telling me that there're something odd about this Delphox, though I knew it was better to keep this to myself. After all it could be chalked up to me being overly cautious around strangers and I do recall feeling the same sense of apprehension around Riley and Belle in the beginning so maybe in time I'd be able to lower my guard around Alex and call them a friend, just as I have with Barry, Riley and Belle.

As we munched away on lunch, I stayed quiet while Riley and Belle chatted with Alex about the forest, their families and about the three of us. "So Logan." I looked up from my plate to glance up at Alex. "Belle's family has lived here for a long time, Riley's lived up in the mountains until his mom brought him and his twin sister here, so what about you? Belle mentioned that you had moved here with your mom and I was wondering where you used to live." "Where I'm from isn't important. Besides, why does it matter to you?" "Seeing as you guys were kind enough to let me stay for the night, I'm curious to know about the three of you. Maybe you could tell me about your father?" Alex had just unknowingly picked the worst possible topic to ask me. Riley slightly choked on his sandwich, a glance a Belle showed her shooting me an apologetic look for the conversation leading here. It was a bit of a struggle to control the emotions that rose forth, but I managed to hold it together long enough to give a reply. "Dad... left sometime before we came here. He... never said where he was going, but mom was pretty torn up over his departure, and we still are." A heavy and oppressive silence fell over the table and Alex was soon struggling to form a response. What I'd said wasn't the whole truth of it, but at the same time it wasn't a complete lie either. I stood and started to head for the cave's entrance to head out and get some fresh air and take a moment to clear my head and get my emotions under control.

Later that evening...

POV Third-Person

Alex settled in for the night within one of the extra rooms with the cave. They were still surprised by how warm and hospital Belle and Riley were, which made Logan's cold and distant behavior all the more jarring to the Delphox. They had asked Belle about it after dinner, with the Goodra telling them that Logan was always like that around Mons he wasn't families with, doubly so when it came to his past. She was adamant that Logan could be warm and friendly, once he considered that individual a friend. Regardless, they figured that it wouldn't matter as they probably would be staying here any longer. Before too long sleep came to the Delphox and they were prepared for a restful sleep after today. Unfortunately, Alex would not be getting it.

_When Alex opened their eyes, they realised that they were home on the couch. Must have been some kinda weird dream. They thought as the image of hanging around a Sceptile, Goodra, and Typhlosion came forward. "That was no dream." Alex leaped to their feet, turned toward the voice and came face to face with a woman with short blond hair, a long light blue dress with a pink crescent ribbon along the left side. "Who are you?" "My name is Luna, but this appearance of mine is simply how I've chosen to appear to you." "Why?" "You're obviously dreaming of home. It's only fitting that I adopt a form that fits in." "Fits in?" "My true form is that of a Pokemon called Cresselia. I've come here to deliver a message to you." "Wait. Do you mean that I'm actually a human? Why did I forget that?" "The journey to our world was not easy on your mind. Your transformation was meant for you to blend in, though your memories were temporarily lost." "How can I get them back?" "I'm afraid I don't know. In any case I still have a message for you." "Okay, let's hear it." "There is a dark shadow looming over our world__ and you have been brought here to help stop it." "But why me?" "This evil has the power to inmobilize Pokemon and other than one who's been exposed to the same energy that gave them these powers, we thought that a human might be either immune or resistant to it." "One who has been exposed to the same energy?" "Yes. They were present when this entity was first created." "Who are they? Do you know?" "Yes. It was Sierra who informed us about him." "Him?" "The Sceptile you met named Logan. His lineage is special to begin with, but this energy he was exposed to has managed to enhance his abilities we think." "You think?" "We cannot be certain. Learning about the effects it has had on him requires a examination done in-person. Though we've agreed that he wouldn't want to be studied and would rather live out his life in peace with those he loves." "But he won't have a choice as to whether or not he gets involved will he?" "I'm afraid not. And in all honesty, neither do you." "So what now?" "Sleep. You will know when it's time to act. Until then, train. So that you know how to fight like a proper Pokemon. Good luck."_


	6. Chapter 6

POV Riley

It's been about three days since we'd met Alex and they've been staying with us. During which they had asked me to help teach them what moves I could. I was more than willing to help them out, plus it gave me a chance to train with a fellow Fire-type other than Amber. "So. Are Fire-type moves the only thing you know?" "Nah. If I did then it would leave me at a pretty disadvantage if I fought someone resistant to Fire. I might be able to teach you a few other moves I know, though I'm not sure how well you'll pick up on them." "Oh. Do you train with Belle and Logan? And are they the same way with moves of the same type?" "Every now and then, Logan a little more than Belle though." "Why's that?" "Belle is the gentle giant type of person." "To be fair, 6' 7" is pretty big." "Sure, though the same can be said of Logan since he's 6' 4", taller than the average Sceptile who stands at 5' 7"." "Really? So how tall are you?" "5' 10". Ten inches taller than you." "Anyway you were saying earlier?" "Right. Like I said, Belle's a gentle giant. She has recognized the importance of knowing how to fight though and makes it a point to train with me or Logan every now and then." "And Logan?" "He doesn't mind indulging my requests for a practice duel and he sends a bit more time than Belle in honing his skills. Though I get that feeling that his reason for training is kinda personal." "What do you mean?" "Not completely sure. Logan's always been guarded about his past." "Even to you and Belle? But the two of you are his best friends and lovers, and yet he keeps secrets from you?" "Yup. All me and Belle really know is that what ever happend in the past, was particularly painful and he doesn't feel comfortable to talk about it even to me and Belle." "So he's just this enigma that you don't fully know about?" "If anything you're more of one then he is." Alex fell silent and didn't immediately respond, though I had a feeling that they knew that I had a point. "In any case, let's finish up here and head back home. Belle'll be working on lunch if not finished by the time we get back." I took a moment to try and teach Alex Thunderpunch, though I wasn't sure if a Delphox could learn it but there was no harm in attempting. "Okay so, you need to think...sparky thoughts." "Sparky thoughts?" "Mom did a better job of explaining this." I mumbled. "Yeah. Then you need to kinda channel it into a punch. Like this." I pulled my right hand back, clenched into a fist, and allowed it to be sheathed in electrical energy. I then lunged forward and punched the nearby stump, that I used for practicing Thunderpunch, which made a resounding sparking crack. "Now give it a try." I took a few steps back, to allow Alex a chance to attempt it. I watched as they tried it about four times before giving up as nothing happend, not even a spark. "I couldn't get it." they remarked, their tone dejected. "Hey don't sweat it. I probably did a poor job of explaining it. Maybe I'll get my mom or sister to teach you Thunderpunch. They'll be able to explain it a lot better than I did." We both agreed to call it a day and started our way back home, Alex was curious though as to what other nonfire-type moves I knew. Apon arriving at home, I instantly caught the scent of beef stew, one of my favorite meals, and I quickly headed straight to the kitchen to find a large pot of it over the fire. I grabbed the ladle off the counter and prepared to have myself a taste, only for it to be swiftly yanked from my hand, causing me to whirl around and face Belle. "Hey love. Stew smells good." "I know and you won't be sneaking a taste of it until it's ready." She lightly booped me on the nose with the ladle. "Come on. Just a little taste." "No." "But Belle." "But nothing." I gave a mock huff of frustration. "What do I have to do to get a taste?" "What would you be willing to do?" "Anything." "Help with dishes. The pot will need a good cleaning and I wouldn't mind having help." "Okay, I'll lick the pot clean if I have to. Hell I'd give your pot a good licking." Her face was soon flush with embarrassment. "Riley..." "Maybe later we can slip away for a bit. I know I'd be up for a quick romp." I closed the distance between us placed my hands on her sides and planted a kiss on her lips, before moving on to planting kisses along her neck. "Easy there you two. Don't end up getting too worked." Belle squeaked and turned to face Logan, slipping from arms in the process. "You say that like you haven't done the same thing with either of us." I retorted. "Maybe so." he replied blushing. "But our Delphox guest is still here and I think they'd feel kinda uncomfortable if they walked in on anything." "True." "Okay both you head on out while I finish checking the stew." Belle remarked as she shooed me and Logan from the kitchen. We sat down in the living room with Alex. As we relaxed while waiting for Belle to finish checking the stew, Logan had pulled out a book about some of the mysteries in Kalmarsh while Alex seemed content to lay on a cushion in a tired puddle of fur. "You okay Alex?" "Yeah... just worn out. You really know how to work someone to exhaustion." I knew from two days earlier when we started that Alex was right about that, though it wasn't really something I myself had noticed. "Is it really that rough though?" "You don't think it is?!" Alex exclaimed. "I've honestly never really thought it was, at least not since I moved here." "From the mountains, right?" "Yeah. The Ashfell Mountains to be precise. While me and Amber still lived there, dad put us through his training regimen the same as our older siblings. I've adapted it and kinda made it my own but the core of it is still his." "Why is it so rough though?" "Cause life in the mountains isn't easy. One has to be prepared to fight for food, territory, and sometimes, even for a mate." "Seriously?" "Yeah. I once asked mom why she brought me and Amber here. She told me that as the two youngest of six, she envisioned a different life for us. In the end, I'm glad that she did. After all, if she hadn't moved us out here then I'd have never met my lovely slime dragon and handsome grass lizard. I honestly can't imagine life without the both of them. They are my treasure." "Aww Riley." I quickly found myself embraced by Belle. "That's so sweet." she cooed. "It's the truth." "I know. Which is why it's so sweet of you." I glanced over at Logan, who still had his nose in his book but was slightly blushing, telling me that he was touched by my statement, just like Belle. "You're not bothered by all the open affection, are you Alex?" I asked. "Nah. Just somewhat strange given your guy's arrangement, but also since my sister has been with guys before but none of them have really been as affectionate with her as you guys have with each other." "You have a sister?" Belle asked. "I do? Wait, I do! That's so weird though. I just remembered that." "Well hey, if you remembered that then that means you can remember everything else you've lost." "I suppose so." "In any case. Can you tell us a bit more about her?" Belle asked as she sat down in my lap. "Yeah. A lot of stuff about her is coming back to me." Alex straightened up and Logan sat aside his book to better pay attention. "First off her name is Mira and she older than me but only by a year. I think the best way to describe her is to compare her to a river. Calm, level, cool, but also capable sweeping people aside. We never knew who our mom was so it was just us and our dad. As such the two of us were always close and..." "What is it?" I asked. "When I made discovered that I didn't really fit into a gender identity and that I was more more comfortable as non-binary, she was the first to voice her support for me and often stood up to anyone who was disrespectful about it." "That must have been pretty tough." Belle remarked. "It was some days. But she was always there with some words of comfort and a strong hug. Wish she was here." "She sounds great." I replied. "We'd love the chance to meet her." "She'd like you and Belle, I know that for sure." "But not me I take it." Logan retorted. "Since I got here you have been..." "Cold, distant, indifferent, and hard to approach?" "Well..." "That's not true Logan." "Yes it is Belle. Remember when we first met?" "But-!" "Belle, it's fine. It that's how others see me then so be it." "Why are you so guarded and distant from others?" "I have my reasons." "Really? Do tell cause in the short time I've been here you've treated me with complete indifference and act like I did something to offend you. Why can't you just talk to me and tell me what it was I did?!" An awkward and uncomfortable silence quickly fell as Alex, who was now on their feet, stared down Logan, waiting for a response. Logan looked emotionless but I could tell by his eyes that he was not happy with Alex's statement and demand. His green eyes, twin storms of emotion. "As a loner, I don't feel the need to seek out social interactions, but I obviously still need too. Belle and Riley aren't my only friends, I have one other mon that lives here in Omega Forest, but before them I had three others from where I used to live. All three of them are gone now." Silence returned and I saw sorrow seap into him, tears brimming in his eyes as he was no doubt remembering all the memories he'd made with them. "Logan... I-." Alex started. "Stop. I don't want to hear your attempts to apologise. I don't like talking about it and I don't plan to go into detail back in Emerald Forest." We watched as he stood and headed for the entrance. "I'm heading out for a walk. I'll be back later." "Okay. But if you want to talk about it Logan, feel free to grab me or Belle." "I will Riley." And without another word, Logan headed out.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 6. A glimpse of Logan's past and as well as Alex's. I hope everyone's liking Alex so far. This is the first time I'm writing a non-binary character and I hope I'm doing a good job at it. Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Logan**

I wandered away from home, roaming through the forest with no real destination in mind. I needed space, Alex had seemed intent on pushing me to talk. They were a stranger here, there was no need for me to share my life story with them. Maybe I needed some kind of push though. I'd remained constently tight-lipped about my past and while I liked that Belle and Riley had been respectful on what happend and not pushed me to talk about it, maybe it was time to talk about it, but just with Belle and Riley. I loved them a great deal and after everything we've experienced together, they deserved to know. I sat down underneath an oak tree and soon found myself flashing back to when I had lived in the Emerald Forest, a time when the four of us were happy, a time before tragedy tore us apart.

* * *

_Back then I had a best friend named Shamrock. He was a Chespin and we had know each other practically since we'd hatched. I had also been friends with a Typhlosion named Tyler and his Goodra friend Sylvia. While older than me and Shamrock, they still enjoyed hanging out with us. The day it all fell apart was when Tyler and Sylvia told us that they planned to explore the Emerald Caves that had exsisted on the edge of the forest and remained enigma to all. Heading in to explore it was practically a death sentence as no one returned from them and yet Tyler and Sylvia had been confident that they could make it through the caves and escape afterwords. Me and Shamrock hadn't been so optimistic and had been sworn to not tell anyone about their adventure. Weeks passed since they descended and we were left with no way of knowing how they fared. I ended going to the cave entrance one day, wondering and hoping they would be there. I ended up passing out and when I awoke, I was staring up at Sylvia. I had been overjoyed to see her and Tyler again, but it was short-lived as I soon realized that I was in a cave and the two of them just as confused as to how I'd gotten there. We had desperately searched for a way out until we stumbled across some strange looking crystals that pulsed with a weird rainbow colored light. At the touch of Sylvia and Tyler nothing happend and they decided we should move on, but out of curiosity I had touched it myself and felt a soothing chill from it before being blinded by a bright light. I'd never known for sure how but I knew after that day that I had changed somehow. We eventually was confronted by a pair of Bisharps, an Escavalier, and a Dusknoir who had called himself Del Rio. They attacked us, intent on claiming the energy I had absorbed whether I was dead or alive. Tyler and Sylvia both demanded that I run, that they'd catch up. I never saw them again. I somehow found the way to the entrance and had found my dad having braved the caves to find me. Del Rio ended up reappearing and dad ended up sacrificing himself to save me, holding that Dusknoir off while I escaped. Before a team of mons could head back in to help dad, Sylvia, and Tyler, the entrance ended up caving in with no easy way to clear it. I was a mess after that, blamed them all for giving up so quickly, for Sylvia and Tyler's parents giving up on their kids. Mom eventually decided it was best if we left as I was struggling around others and kept getting plagued with nightmares. Moving to Omega Forest initially didn't change anything, even after meeting Barry but little by little they started becoming less frequent. Until Belle and Riley walked into my life, resparking my nightmares though I knew they weren't to blame for it. Though after befriending them they once again diminished and even more so after that winter evening two years ago__. I still got the occasional nightmare but thanks to my bonds with Riley, Belle, and Barry they remained infrequent._

* * *

I sighed. I still felt guilty that I hadn't said goodbye to Shamrock in person when me and mom left, only leaving a letter. I stood and stretched before figuring that I should head back. "Hey Logan. Everything alright?" I turned to face the voice and came face to face with a female brown eyed Typhlosion. "Hey Amber." "You okay?" she asked again. "Just...reflecting on the past." "Ah. When ya plan on telling Riley and Belle about it? I know Riley's been wondering and guessing about what happend. As have I." I took a deep breath and let it out before giving my reply. "Tomorrow. After what happened earlier, they deserve to know." "What happened?" "A guest that's been staying with us pushed the issue of my past more than should have." "I see. So I take it you only want to tell Riley and Belle?" "Yeah." "Alright, how about I come over to visit right now. I've been meaning to do so, plus I can meet this guest of yours and take them out to explore tomorrow so you can have your talk with them." "I'd appreciate it Amber, thanks." "You bet brother." My mind recoiled for a moment. She called me brother... "You okay?" "Sorry, it's just..." "It was what I said right?" "Yeah. It wasn't bad or anything, just unexpected." "Well your technically family now." "I suppose." "In any case, lead the way." Me and Amber headed back for the cave, me telling her a bit about Alex and mentioning that Riley has been training them. Walking in, Riley was happy to see her and pulled Alex over to meet her. While I pulled Belle aside into the kitchen. "You okay?" she asked. "I'll be fine for tonight. Belle I wanted to tell you that I'm ready to have that talk with you and Riley." "The talk about your past or the talk about kids?" "My past. Though I am open to having kids with you and Riley." "Logan that's great!" I grunted as Belle glomped me. "What is? Being open to having kids or me talking about my past?" "Both you silly lizard." I opened my mouth to reply, only for Belle's lips to keep me from doing so. I kissed her back, not caring at the moment and allowing myself to relax, not minding the slime of hers that was starting to cover my scales. Our lips separated and we both gazed into each others eyes. "Well well. I hope my goo dragon and grass lizard aren't planing any intimate time without me." Belle squeaked and quickly spun to face Riley who'd popped into the kitchen. "No we weren't planning... That's not important. Riley, Logan wants to give us the talk about his past." "Oh yeah? That's great to hear. So you plan to-?" "Tomorrow. I talked with Amber and she's willing to get Alex out of the house for us so I can have this talk with only the two of you. I still kinda need to get my thoughts in order anyway." "Well maybe I could help you unwind before you do so." "Riley what do you-?" Before I could finish, Riley had closed the distance between us and had his lips on mine, kissing with passion and intent. "That answer your question? Think you could take Alex and Amber out for a bit Belle?" "Sure, I needed to do a little bit of scavenging anyway. You boys have fun." I watched Belle depart, followed by Riley who was headed to the bedroom. I took a few breaths as I was feeling a bit too warm. Though I quickly headed for the bedroom figuring that I shouldn't keep Riley waiting.

* * *

POV Belle

With Alex and Amber in tow, I set about exploring the woods, talking about what ever came to mind and gathering berries, vegetables, and roots that I'd use for cooking and medical salves in the future. "Belle, can I ask you something?" "What is it Alex?" "Isn't it difficult sometimes?" "What do you mean?" Honestly I was confused as to what they ment. "Just living with and loving someone that you know little about and who can be so cold and distant. I just don't see how one could endure being around someone like that." "I told you before that Logan is capable of being affectionate and caring. Like he mentioned earlier, he has been through a lot that has left him guarded around others. I know how he can really be, as does Riley, Amber, and Barry. While I'd like for others to take the time to know him before passing judgment, I'm at least satisfied with having been considered worthy of his trust. Sure we've tried to get him to open up and be more comfortable around others, he however is a loner and seated in deep rooted habits and defensive measures. Honestly though, I wouldn't want him to change to much though as I've always enjoyed having someone who doesn't have to congregate in groups." "What do mean? You and Riley always seem like the type to flock around others." I couldn't help but laugh a bit as did Amber. "What?" "Clearly you don't know Riley and Belle as well as you thought." Amber remarked. "What do you mean?" "My brother may seem like a big social Butterfree but he mostly enjoys keeping to himself and keeping a small circle of friends. He may be more likely than Logan to start up a conversation but he's more than willing to keep his space." "Yeah I'm the same way." I replied. "After all why else would we settle in a cave on the far northern edge of the forest? It was just as much for me and Riley as it was for Logan. The thing that probably brought us together so well was how we were all outcasts amongst the other mons our age, something that persists even today." "What do mean you and Riley were outcasts?" "I'm sure Riley told you me and him were ostracized by others when we got here? As the only Fire-types here, not many liked us." Amber explained. "Just because you were Fire-types they didn't like you guys?" "Yup." "But-." "Alex. There are several mons here who dislike newcomers or others that are rather conservative in ideas. Some even felt that my family didn't belong here even though my family has lived in Omega Forest for generations." I explained. "And as I mentioned, there are many who think that they know how things should be. Once news of my relationship with both Logan and Riley spread, we had people breathing down our necks about it, some even going after Logan or Riley for liking another male. Don't get me wrong, I love this forest and the friends that I've made in it, but I still find it exhausting to have to deal with conservative and prudish mons that critize our way of life." "Haven't you guys considered leaving?" Alex asked. "I have, though I haven't spoken to Logan and Riley about it and I'm not even sure if they feel the same." "Actually Belle, Riley has wanted to leave Omega Forest." Amber remarked. "Though it was more going on an adventure than moving but I'm sure he wouldn't really object to the idea." _'So Riley wants an adventure huh? Maybe it'd do us some good to leave Omega Forest for awhile. After all, I've never left the forest and while Logan and Riley have lived elsewhere, they haven't been anywhere else beyond that. Maybe we'd even find our new home in our travels.' _"Anyway, you figure the guys have finished up with their alone time Belle?" Amber inquired. "I think so. We've managed to gather a pretty good amount of stuff. So let's go but when we get there, let me head in first and make sure." "Sounds good. That would be a pretty awkward experience." Amber remarked.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Logan**

_I'm back here in Emerald Forest again. With a sigh I started to wonder the forest, hoping that I'd wake up soon. I neared a clearing near the entrance to the Emerald Caves and saw a Goodra and Typhlosion standing there. Sylvia and Tyler. But as I got closer I quickly realised that it wasn't them. "Belle? Riley?" The two didn't face me, instead they turned to head into the caves. "Guys wait!" I took off in a run after them and yet they remained ahead of me. "Belle! Riley! Wait for me!" The surroundings morphed into a field and the two of them kept walking away from me. Dark, villainous laughter echoed across the field and I watched as a dark and formless figure rose in front of them. I ran faster in the hope that I could make it in time, the hope that I could save them. "No. No, guys run! Fight back! Something!" I helplessly watched the figure struck Belle down, before turning its attention to Riley. "Nooooo!"_

* * *

I bolted upright, gasping in shock as I was catapulted to wakefulness. I panted in shock as my mind processed everything that I had dreamt. I looked over to Belle and Riley, seeing that they were still alive, well, and sound asleep. I reached up to rub my eyes before pulling my hand back at the feeling of tears. I couldn't help but let out a choked sob. This wasn't the first time I'd had a nightmare about losing Belle and Riley, and I doubted that it would be the last. I stood up and headed out, needing a breath of fresh air and maybe something to snack on.

* * *

**POV Belle**

Morning had come, sitting up I stretched my arms out over my head and let out a yawn. I'd always been the first to wake up compared to Logan and Riley since they enjoyed sleeping in more, though it often took the smell of breakfast wafting through the cave to wake them up. Speaking of, I could catch the scent of cinnamon drifting in. _'Wait. Riley's still asleep and Alex sleeps in just like him and Logan. So who is-?' _Her train of thought came to a stop as she looked over to her left, where Logan slept, and noticed that her Sceptile was absent. Standing up she strolled out of the bedroom and headed out toward the kitchen. Sure enough he was there, cooking french toast. "Morning Rose Bud." he remarked, briefly looking up at her and stepping forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Another bad dream?" I asked with concern. Logan's faint smile faltered. "Yeah..." "You don't have to tell me what it was about." "It was about you and Riley." The reply was quiet and fearful. "It was?" "Yeah. I saw..." "Logan, you don't have to tell me." "I'm sacred Belle." "Logan?" "I lost them. I ended up completely alone and it hurt, bad. It scares me to think that after meeting you and Riley, that after somehow getting the affection of the two of you, that I could end up losing it." I didn't need to say anything. I pulled him into a hug and squeezed as hard as I could, with him squeezing back just as hard. "If I could I'd take every single bad dream of yours and bury them deep in the ground where no one could get to. No matter what happens we will always be with you." "Belle..." I could hear him sniffling as he continued to cling to me like I was a lifeline. "It's okay Willow Leaf. Let it out." He clung to me and started to sob. It hurt to hear him to break down like this but at the same time I knew that it would be healthier for him to finally let out the pain and sadness he's kept bottled up. "Sit down at the table. I'll finish making breakfast." He nodded before walking over to sit down. About a hour later, Riley came shambling in and sat down at the table alongside Logan. He still looked half asleep and yawned loudly. "Sleep well Fireball?" "Kinda." I glanced back and saw that he was looking at Logan with concern. "You okay?" Riley asked. "Bad dream." Logan replied dismissively. "I know how that feels." I was about to ask Riley but Alex's arrival kept me from doing so. "Morning Alex." Logan remarked in a drained voice. "Morning." Alex replied. Breakfast was a quiet affair with not much being said between everyone. Afterwords Alex headed out into the living room, Riley heading to the cave opening to keep an eye out for Amber, while Logan stuck around to help me clean up. "Logan?" "Yeah?" "You mentioned earlier to me that you, 'lost them.' What did you mean by that? I know you plan to tell me and Riley everything, you don't even have to go into a lot of detail, I'm just curious as to what you meant." I quietly waited for him to reply, though I figured he was trying to get his thoughts sorted before answering. "I was referring to two old friends of mine, Sylvia and Tyler." I opened my mouth to ask what happened, only to stop. He'd tell me once Alex was out of the cave and Riley was here. The sound of someone shouting from outside quickly drew our attention. "Logan! Belle! Riley!" "That sounds like Barry." Logan remarked. "Let's go see what's going on." The two of us headed out with Alex trailing behind.

* * *

POV Logan

As we stepped out we saw that it was indeed Barry. The Breloom looked panicked. "Okay Barry, deep breath. Now explain to us what's wrong?" He took a deep breath as Riley suggested and then let it out. "There's a bunch of strange guys running around causing trouble." "You want us to help try and drive them off?" Belle asked. "Yeah. Dad thinks that they're most likely bandits of some sort." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's help send these bastards packing." Riley declared. The five of us took off, ready to help defend the forest. We clashed with several different mons along the way before ending up at a clearing where we saw Amber fighting with a Dusknoir. We rushed in to help with Riley launching a Flamethrower at the Dusknoir, driving him away from Amber and giving the rest of us an opening to move in. "Amber, you okay?" I asked once I was beside her. "I'll be fine. He got a few good hits in but I hit him back just as hard." I turned to face the Dusknoir and immediately felt a chill shoot down my spine. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Logan. I see you've evolved from the sniviling and scared little Treecko that you were when we first met." the Dusknoir remarked. "You know him?" Amber asked. "Indeed. We met thirteen years ago in the Emerald Caves where he stole the power that I had went there for. You plan on running away again Logan? Leave you 'friends' to fight and die in your place just like you did last time?" My hands were shaking, stomach turning in knots, constant chills shooting up and down my spine, and flash images flashing through my mind of what happened thirteen years ago. "Shut up! You don't know a single damn thing about him! Just who the hell are you anyway?!" Riley shouted, the flame sacks on his back igniting. "My name is Del Rio. And I am very knowledgeable about him as that encounter was all I needed to know. He is a weak and soft hearted fool just like his father. It felt good to finally exact my revenge on him after what he did to me." "What exactly was it he did that upset you?" Belle asked. "He stole away what was rightfully mine. I had claimed Alice to be my wife and then he just steps in and steals her away from." "Shut up!" I snapped, glaring angrily at him. "Logan?" "You're fucking pathetic if that's the only motive you need to kill someone!" I clenched my hands into fists. "Let go of that petty bullshit, fuck off and leave this forest!" I was the most vocally angry that I've probably ever been. "Hmph. I didn't expect you to understand. In any case perhaps I should help reunite you and Sycamore, in the afterlife." A Shadow Ball attack was launched at us. We all scattered, dodging the attack and prepared for a counterattack. Riley, Amber, and Alex all fired off Flamethrowers, with Belle launching a Dragon Pulse, with me and Barry running at him. Barry readying a Thunder Punch while I readied a Leaf Blade. Riley and Amber's Flamethrowers missed but Belle's Dragon Pulse and Alex's Flamethrower managed to connect. Del Rio countered Barry's attack with a Shadow Punch but was unable to stop me from slashing him with both blades. I glared hard at him after backing away, pure unfiltered hate was burning through me, begging for release, to be used to tear Del Rio apart, gut him like a fish and leave him begging for mercy afterwords. My vision was hazy, nothing else currently mattered except for killing Del Rio. I charged at him with another Leaf Blade, barely hearing a muffled shout from Barry. I swung but watched as he dodged it and nailed me in the head with a Fire Punch. I hit the ground, my head in searing pain from both the burn and the blow. "As much as I'd like to stay and entertain you kids, I've got work to attend to back in the caves." I tried to stand and chase after him, only to get hit by a powerful wave of vertigo from both the blow to the head and standing up too fast and fell right back to the ground. "Fuck. Can't let him escape." I still tried to stand, only to have a pair of moist, slimy hands grab me. "Logan don't. Your hurt. Right now we need to get home and tend to it and Amber's as well." Belle's voice was soothing as was the slime that was now on my shoulders. My vision started to clear, the haze fading away. "Okay." She helped me to my feet, allowing me to lean on her and we soon started the walk home, though Riley took Barry with him to make sure that there were no longer anymore bandit Pokemon in the populated areas of the forest. Once home, Amber started to tend to her wounds, drafting Alex into helping her while Belle tended to my head and burn. "What happened earlier was pretty scary." Belle remarked in a quiet voice. "I suppose so. The forest we grew up in and live in getting attacked and it being led by an aggressive Dusknoir." "Sure but that's not what I meant." "Oh?" "Today was scary because of how intensely angry you got. I've never seen you get that angry." "Oh... yeah. Sorry." "You don't need to be Logan. Given the history between you two that he alluded to and his rather petty motives for hating your dad, makes it pretty understandable." I was quiet for a moment, to which she resumed applying an ointment to the burn on my head. "Belle." "Yeah?" "When Riley and Barry get back, I'm going to explain to everyone what happend thirteen years ago." "Are you sure Logan? I thought you only wanted to tell me and Riley?" "I know. If I don't though it'll only leave Barry, Amber and Alex wondering why." "Okay." Thankfully I didn't have to wait much longer as Riley and Barry soon arrived and Belle had everyone gather together in the living room.

* * *

I sat down in front of everyone and took a deep breath as I tried to calm my frayed nerves. "After that fight earlier I'm sure you guys have some questions." "Yeah but you don't need to talk about if you don't want to Logan. It's pretty obvious that there's some bad blood and experiences between you and him." Riley remarked. "I appreciate the thought Riley, but Its time I talked about what happened." I took another deep breath. "It all started in Emerald Forest, I had a close friend that I had grown up alongside of, a Chespin named Shamrock. He and I eventually met two older mons that became good friends of ours. A male named Tyler and a female named Sylvia." "What species were they?" Alex inquired. "A Typhlosion and Goodra respectively." I replied in quiet voice. I averted my gaze from them, unable to see Belle and Riley's reaction, though I heard Belle give an emotional gasp. "Really? A Typhlosion and Goodra?" Barry asked. I nodded. "I guess that explains why kept trying to push me and Belle away in the beginning." "And I'm truly sorry for it. I knew the two of you meant well, but..." "But you were still hurting from the loss of your friends from the same evolutionary line as us." Belle remarked. "Yeah." I took another breath before continuing. "Everything was good for a while, until the day came that Tyler and Sylvia told me and Shamrock that they were planning to explore the Emerald Caves." "What's that?" Alex asked. "A cave complex that exsisted under the forest. But no one who went in to explore, ever came back out. My parents used to live there before moving here to Omega and have told me about them." Barry explained. "Barry's right. And as you can imagine, everyone would have drilled it into our heads that it is somewhere that we should never go." "And yet Tyler and Sylvia did?" "Yeah. Made me and Shamrock swear to not tell anyone. Not the forest elder, not their parents. Not even Sylvia's younger brother." "They were going to a place that no one ever back from? Why?" Amber asked. "I don't know. They were confident that they could make it out and yet..." I wrapped my arms around my torso. "I went there one day, hoping to see the two of them coming out but something happened that made me lose consciousness and when I woke up I found myself inside of the Emerald Caves alongside Sylvia and Tyler." "But how did you end up there? Especially ending with the two of them." Amber asked. "I don't know." "You don't?" Barry asked. "No. I also got the sense that a lot of things happened to Sylvia and Tyler before I joined up with them. There never was any time to find out what happened though." "How come? Obviously you made it out of there dispite what you've been told about it. So how come Tyler and Sylvia didn't make it out?" Riley inquired. "They gave their lives so that I could escape. I'm not sure how I made it to the entrance but I did. They told me to run, that they would be right behind me. That would be that last time I'd see them." "Why did they tell you to run?" Alex asked. "Del Rio. He and some lackeys showed up and I was told to run while they fought." "Why was he there though?" "Looking for some kind of energy that was in there. I think he called it the keystone source or something." "He implied earlier that your father..." Belle's remark came to a stop there. "Del Rio caught up to me and...dad was there to fight him off, having come in to find me. All three of them sacrificed themselves to save me, to buy me time to escape." My body was starting to shake, stomach twisting into knots, and my claws were digging into my arms. Riley was at my side in an instant, embracing me in a tight hug. I quickly ended up slipping my arms around him and hugged him back in a powerful embrace reminesent of the one I'd given Belle this morning. As a Fire-type, Riley had always given off a lot more heat but I often found it comforting much like Belle's slime. Speaking of which, the Goodra soon came over to embrace me as well. After several silent minutes passed we separated and Amber chose that moment to speak up. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to head off and I want you to come with me Alex." "Sure thing Amber." Belle replied. "Wait, why am I going with you Amber?" Alex asked. "To give Logan, Belle and Riley some space. You coming with Barry?" "Sure. Talk to you guys later." The three of them stepped out and I was honestly glad to now be alone with Belle and Riley. "Hey guys, can we head to our room and just lay down for a while?" "Sure Logan. Figure that you're done talking for a little while." Belle replied. "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

POV Riley

I laid in the bedroom with Logan in between me and Belle, sound asleep after the emotionally draining tale he'd told us earlier. Though the fight with the bandits and that Dusknoir, Del Rio probably contributed to his exhaustion. Belle was asleep as well and while I was tired enough to sleep I managed to stay awake. I thought about everything that Logan had told us earlier and some of the things that Del Rio had said as well. Logan mentioned that Del Rio had been looking in Emerald Caves for some kind of energy and the same Dusknoir claimed that he had business in the caves, but what caves? Unless he meant the Emerald Caves. If so then, should we go after him? I had a feeling that Logan would want to chase after him. After all, it was personal seeing as Del Rio is the reason two of his friends and his dad are dead. Logan had become downright murderous when we fought Del Rio this earlier this afternoon. It was pretty jarring to see Logan get so furious since he's always been the more reserved of the three of us. One thing was for sure though. Me and Belle couldn't let Logan go after Del Rio by himself. If he ended up with tunnel vision during his next fight with the Dusknoir then he'd end up dead. Belle kept Logan from chasing after him and it no doubt be up to me and her to cool that anger and ensure he lived. It would be a pretty big task and we didn't even know what Del Rio was up to, all we knew was that he was headed to some caves. I felt Logan's arms tighten around my torso, and looking down showed that he was awake and looking up at me. "Riley, we can't let Del Rio live. He's up to trouble. He was thirteen years ago and it's obvious that he still is." "We'll get after him Logan. After what happened I agree that he needs to be stopped. Besides, can't have you taking off by yourself and getting killed. We'll get him but you don't need to do it alone." "Okay. Thank you Riley." "Of course. For now just focus on getting some rest. We'll get after him soon enough."

* * *

_I looked around my surroundings, seeing mountain peak, a few hardy trees, and columns of smoke and ash rising from a few mountains. It was__ the Ashfell Mountains and I was left wondering why I was here._ _I started to walk around figuring that standing around waiting for myself to wake up wouldn't be the best idea. I wasn't sure how long I had spent walking before I came upon a stone hut that I remembered all too well. I caught sight of him, my father. He had me and Amber in front of him, the both of us being covered in scrapes and bruises. "When the time comes I expect the two of you to find yourselves some fellow Typhlosions to claim as your mates or another Fire-type failing that. Like stays with like and what matters the most is your strength, blood, and the legacy you leave behind. Understand?" "Yes sir." we meekly replied. "Good. I expect the two of you to catch up with your siblings and then surpass them." "Yes sir." Dad had always been strict with us and I knew that if he knew that I'd claimed two mates that __were two different types, he'd be pretty pissed. __I turned and headed away from the scene, as much as part of me missed living in the mountains, I was happier living in the forest. Happier for not maintaining dad's lofty ideals and expectations. Happier for choosing who I loved instead of allowing his expectations decide for me. The scenery shift around me to take on the appearance of a desolate plain. "You don't deserve them." I recognized the voice that spoke. "Do you truly think that you can be happy with them?" It was hard to ignore what they were saying. "The moment you are unable to give her a child, Belle will have no reason to stay." After all, I often heard stuff like this and more. "Even if you do have children, what's stopping you from raising them poorly?" It was always troublesome how much sense it'd make at times. "Maybe you'd be better off leaving them and listening to dad." It was my own voices of doubt and anxiety. No matter how hard I tried, they'd keep coming back, constantly plaguing me with doubt and fear._

* * *

As my eyes opened, I took a few moments to stare at the ceiling, listening to Belle's soft breaths as she continued to sleep. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and briefly cursed how my doubts would keep me from sleeping. I stood and stretched before slipping out of the bedroom and headed outside for some fresh air and to maybe stare up at the night sky. I soon spotted Logan who was sitting not too far away and without a word, I sat down next to him. "Can't sleep?" "Yup. Bad dream?" "Almost always. You?" "Doubts and insecurities about whether I deserve you guys or not." "That makes two of us." "Really?" "Yeah. Always wonder what it was that you guys saw in me. What it was that made you guys want to befriend me and what made you fall in love with me." "I know what you mean. I honestly wish I had something I could say that'd keep anymore doubts from taking root." "Likewise." "I guess we're both lucky to have not only each other, but also someone like Belle." "Yeah. She's amazing, especially since she's put up with us for so long." "Yeah." We remained quiet for several moments and I was unsure of what to say. "Riley. I appreciate you promising to help me go after Del Rio. After everything that happend thirteen years ago and the fact that he's back after all this time; I can't let him get away with whatever it is he's doing." "Of course Logan. I've got your back and I understand why you're committed to this course. I know that Belle'd say the same thing too." "Thanks." We sat together in silence for awhile longer before heading back inside to try and sleep some more.

* * *

**A/N: And thus it's revealed that Riley has his fare share of baggage. Sure it isn't on the same level as Logan but still. In any case, I'll get the next chapter out when I can so read and review as always and let me know if anything needs tweaked or just to give me your thoughts.**


End file.
